


Birthday Boy

by NeverGrowUp890



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Size Kink, Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp890/pseuds/NeverGrowUp890
Summary: You and the boys go out for Jongin's birthday





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for my partner yesterday. Hope you guys like it

“You know,” Baekhyun slurs,”we’re already drunk s-so we can just... if we take a shot now... we won’t... we won’t even feel it. I mean taste it.” 

You frown in response, watching carefully as Junmyeon orders another round of vodka shots with way too much excitement. It’s been two hours since you and the boys headed out to a club for Jongin’s birthday. 

The past few months had been a bit rough for everyone, including you. Whether it was busy tour schedules or a brutal workload, all of you needed a break and so you decided to spend Jongin’s birthday in the grimiest club you could find and get absolutely trashed. All of you tried your hardest to make sure that this night is about Jongin and not about all of bullshit bothering each and every one of you. So far you’d succeeded in pregaming at your tiny apartment before heading out to that one club down the street that you only go to when you’re horny enough. 

The only upset all night was the slight break of tradition that you and the boys had put together in your 5 year long friendship. The tradition was created by Chanyeol who insisted on wearing a “Birthday Boy” shirt during one of his birthday 3 years ago in order to be the center of attention. But as each birthday came and went, each boy wore the shirt. The shirt was huge, a whopping XXL that went down to Minseok’s knees, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s thighs, and only sort of fit Sehun, but they all insisted on wearing it on their respective birthdays. 

But Jongin’s birthday plans were so last minute and hastily put together because of everyone’s particular schedule that no one had time to find the shirt. You and Jongdae spent most of the day looking for another version of that stupid shirt everyone liked so much, but you couldn’t find it no matter how hard you tried.  
You did, however, find something similar to it! With only an hour to get ready before everyone at at the club, the two of you decided the shirt was good enough. 

So Jongin’s here now, wearing his bright blue “Boy” shirt with an incredible amount of pride despite it being two sizes too small and essentially a crop top.  
With Junmyeon’s insisting, really just waving a bunch of Wons in his hand, the vodka shots get to your place on the counter a lot faster than you’d like. Before you can hand them all out, Jongdae reaches around you and presses himself unnecessarily close to grab his own. In the hopes of getting laid tonight you put on your best dress. “Nice dress,” he whisper-yells into your ear, staying there for a beat until Junmyeon smacks him away. Minseok stares after Jongdae, exasperated and not nearly as drunk, as he too grabs his own shot. 

At this point in the night, you’ve already done enough shots with speeches dedicated to Jongin so instead Chanyeol just shouts. He yells, raises his shot, and takes it without hesitation, face twisting and eyes tearing once the vodka burns his throat. You and the other members follow soon after, yelling in confusion before following suit. 

Not too long after the shots are taken does Jongdae grab Minseok by the arm and drag him towards a group of girls, Sehun takes the drink out of your hand, downs it, and disappears to the dance floor before you smack him or demand another drink, and Jongin heads to the dance floor with drunk Baekhyun and even drunker Junmyeon. Chanyeol waits while you order another drink, eyeing the way your dress shucks up slightly when you bend over the counter to get a bartender’s attention. 

Chanyeol stands behind you just as the dress rides up to your ass. He easily blocks the view of the girls and guys alike checking you out and keeps staring all to himself. When you turn back around, two drinks in tow, he very narrowly misses being caught. 

“Jesus, Yeol, why didn’t you tell me my entire ass is out?” 

He grabs one of the drinks for you so you can fix your dress, making a “yikes” face in response and trying to ignore the arousal that’s sprung up thanks to that tiny tiny dress. 

“What are you doing in that dress anyway? It’s so fucking small. Trying to impress Jongin?” 

There’s a venom in his voice that he knows you can hear as clear as day because you don’t respond right away. You take a sip, trying to hide the wince as you push the alcohol down to mix with the thick juice underneath,”I’m minding my business, Yeol. What are you doing?” 

When that fourth shot hits, warming your chest and making your legs feel like jelly, you drown out Chanyeol’s shade and focus on more important matters. Like the fact that even though he’s being obnoxious, Chanyeol does really look good tonight. 

All of your boys do. 

It’s something you’ve never thought about before, the fact that you’re all attracted to each other on a very physical and real level that never went anywhere. There were times where you wanted to try and make a move, just to see what would happen, but you were too much of a chicken to try. 

Actually... that’s a lie.

You did try.

All of you did. 

But the more comfortable you get with your friends, the bolder each and every one of them got in their own way.  
At a friend’s annual dinner party, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun palmed your thighs without apology when they noticed an old friend staring at you a lot longer than either of them liked. 

During a particularly wild outing, Jongdae made out with you, grabbing your ass and dry humping you in the someone’s bathroom. The next day he pretended not to know anything about it even though the twinkle in his eye said otherwise. Minseok actually had the balls to invite you over to watch a movie which at first seemed incredibly innocent until you realized it was just the two of you. He brought your favorite snacks, put the projector up, and exclaimed that he got the newest Marvel through his connections. You never saw that movie. You’re actually pretty sure it wasn’t the newest movie, but then again all you remember from that night in Minseok cumming on your face while he called you dirty names.

But for some reason you almost always pretended like nothing happened after. 

All of you did. 

So instead of flirting with Chanyeol, you squish his cheeks with one hand and smirk,”Chug your drink so we can go dance.” 

With the bittersweet taste of a very strong vodka cranberry on our lips, the two of you make your way to the dance floor to join Jongin and Junmyeon. “Where’s Baek?” you ask as Jongin pulls you towards him, spinning you around and grabbing your waist from behind. Junmyeon yells something in response that you can’t hear over the deafening beat, but the fact that he presumably knows where the small man went is comforting.  
The worry leaves your mind the minute your favorite song comes on without any bullshit remixes or added vocals. You scream, finally dancing along with Jongin once your mind is clear. 

The two of you vibe together, enjoying the weird yet pleasant energy that surrounded you. It’s hard not to notice the women and men alike staring at him, admiring his beauty despite how dark the club is. 

Jongin doesn’t pay them any mind though.

He just stares at you, wiggling his eyebrows when he notices you staring, and laughs that ugly laugh. He tries grinding against you, holding you closer in an attempt to help you keep up with the beat, but no matter how hard he tries you can’t. 

You start to feel bad and pull away, almost immediately getting discouraged, but Jongin whips out ugly dances moves and does just about anything to make you laugh. And the fact that he’s doing this, trying to make you laugh even while you’re both piss drunk, makes you so incredibly fond. 

Of course the two of you were friends, but you’d never seen Jongin this way. 

You’d never seen him the way all these people do, a very handsome and sweet guy. Before you realize it Jongin is suddenly there in your space, leaning over and yelling something in your ear. With the amount of bass vibrating your bones you can’t hear anything, but Jongin doesn’t repeat himself like you’re expecting him to though. 

He grabs you hand and leads you away from the dance floor, nodding at Chanyeol as he passes by. He leads you into a dirty bathroom stall covered in stickers for various artists, crude drawings of jizzing dicks, and possible splatters of actual jizz on the walls. Not waiting for you to ask why, Jongin takes initiative. 

He presses you against the wall covered in stickers and sick drawings and kisses you roughly, hand on your throat before you can even ask him if he really wants this. With the alcohol numbing your lips, you kiss back with enough force to feel his lips moving against yours. 

He pulls away, sucking hickies into your neck and wedging a leg between the two of yours. You grind on his thigh, holding onto his arms, and gasp. There’s pain and pleasure as he focuses on your neck, making sure that each and every hickey is especially dark. 

Your dress rides up embarrassingly fast and it’s only then that you realize just how short it is, but Jongin doesn’t care. He reaches between your legs and groans when he finally finds what he’s looking for. He slows down the pace to gently slide a finger in, sucking more hickies into your skin when you whine in response. It’s only when you grind on his fingers that he adds another and sets up a faster pace, angling his fingers to brush your g-spot with each thrust of his hand. 

The palm of his hand incidentally rubs against your swelling clit with each jerk, making you cry out from the raw and rough stimulation. You quickly bite your lip, trying your hardest to keep quiet, but then you remember where you are. The club’s loud enough where your volume doesn’t matter and the way Jongin is watching you, you’re pretty sure he wants to hear you.

So you moan aloud, holding him tighter and whimpering when you’re on the verge of cumming from the spontaneity of it all. But he pulls his fingers out and turns you around before you get the chance to find your bearings. You press your hands against the filthy stall, panting as you hear the unzipping of jeans and clinking of a belt. You feel the very tip of his cock against you, hot and wet as he teases himself. 

“Nini, wait. Condom?” 

Jongin huffs into your neck, with something like a pout in his voice as he pushes just slightly against you,”It’s my birthday.”

“Are you kidding me?” 

“C’mon it’s my birthday! I’m the birthday boy.”

“Jongin-” 

“Your birthday boy. Your baby boy.” 

Fuck. 

Okay. 

Jongin pushes into you slowly, waiting for you to stop him or voice any kind of negativity, but you don’t. “Let me cum, Mommy,” he whines as he bottoms out,”Wanna cum so bad.” He’s never hinted at anything like this, never joked about having a Mommy kink or anything like that, so all of this is really fucking new.  
Jongin sets up a brutal pace that you can barely follow. You can only brace yourself against the wall as he fucks into you with a roughness you’ve been craving for the past few days, past few months. 

You can only listen as his grunts and pleas for his Mommy fill your ear while your moans fill his. 

The music outside somehow deafens and the only thing you can focus on is Jongin’s voice and the sound of skin on skin throughout the dirty bathroom. 

“Does it feel good, Mommy? Do you feel good?” 

You cum on his cock before you even realize it, wave after wave of pleasure hitting you even as Jongin continues brushing your g-spot. It all feels so good, so beyond what you were expecting, that you don’t even realize someone open the door to the stall. 

The person locks the door behind them, already unzipping their pants and whipping their cock out. Jongin makes eye contact with Kyungsoo, his pace stuttering for a second, and watches him jack off to the scene in front of him. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, dark eyes moving over different parts of the two of you, but he does nod towards you wordlessly. 

Jongin can only whine at the insinuation, at the gall of his hyung coming in here and just calling the shots, but pulls out anyway. Kyungsoo sits on the surprisingly and conveniently dry toilet, pants covering the backs of his thighs, and pumps his cock as he waits for you. 

There isn’t much time for you to say “Hey, Kyungsoo, what the fuck” or question how the hell he knew the two of you were in here in the first place, before you’re in his lap. Kyungsoo braces on hand on the wall and the other on your hip. 

“So you and Nini were playing?” 

He grabs your hips with both hands especially tight once he finds his footing making you whimper in response. Jongin also whimpers, sort of bothered that the attention is off of him now,”Yeah, Daddy, we were playing.” 

Kyungsoo looks up at him,”Daddy?” Jongin nods quickly, so incredibly eager and precious. He’d never considered the title before, but hearing it now made his cock against you. 

With a newfound confidence Kyungsoo says,“Put your cock in Mommy’s mouth, Nini.” 

Jongin’s there in an instant, spreading his legs wide and pulling you by your hair onto his cock. It’s clumsy at first but once he figures out how to hold himself with the angle you’re sitting at, he sets up a fast pace. Unlike his noisy counterpart, Kyungsoo is relatively quiet, only grunting occasionally at a particularly wet thrust. He pulls at the top of your strapless dress, taking a deep breath at the sight of your breasts hanging over the fabric. He holds your boobs and gently squeezes with an intimacy that feels weird paired with Jongin’s whines and frantic thrusts. 

Kyungsoo starts fucking you to match Jongin’s pace, pinching your nipples as he goes. He’s a lot thicker than Jongin and because of that he reaches places inside of you that Jongin simply can’t. Places that have you drooling all over Jongin’s cock as he thrusts in and out of your mouth. 

In his excitement the birthday boy starts fucking your throat, grabbing your hair and pressing you flush against his abdomen as he humps your head. You can take it no problem, but with the girth of Kyungsoo grinding against your walls and Jongin whining for his Mommy, you cum again so hard that Kyungsoo actually groans as you clench around him.  
Jongin shallowly thrusts into your mouth as he watches the two of you watch him. He can’t handle all the attention, but he wants it. It’s nice when all eyes are on him. Jongin cums just like that, down your throat with Kyungsoo’s dark eyes watching him all the while. You swallow each and every drop, making sure to clean the slit of any aftershocks as Jongin shudders and whimpers about being sensitive. 

 

It doesn’t take long before Kyungsoo’s pulling out of you, mumbling something about cumming as he maneuvers to fuck your thighs. You’re too drunk to feel it until warmth lands on your pushed up dress and thighs. You lean against Kyungsoo, entirely sated, and smile up at Jongin. 

“Happy Birthday, Nini.”

Jongin smiles something special just for the two of you, leaning down to kiss your nose and Kyungsoo’s. The amount of affection shown between the boys shocks you only slightly and soon that shock is replaced with arousal from the thought of all the other things they could do together. 

Maybe even with you. 

It is Jongin’s birthday after all. 

A harsh knock on the stall door ruins the pleasant haze that’s fallen over the grimey bathroom. Kyungsoo glares at the door, gets ready to yell at whoever is on the other side, but stops when he hears “Seriously guys? Let me in!” Jongdae. Jongin’s already got the stall open just as you realize what exactly this entails. The smaller man makes his way inside, groaning at just how thoroughly debauched you look in Kyungsoo’s lap covered in cum. 

You try to get up and fix yourself, but Kyungsoo’s hands move down to your hips and keep you right there in his lap. You can feel his cock already hardening between your thighs, slowly but surely twitching and bobbing back to life. 

“Soo, guys, seriously,” you sigh,”did you plan this?” 

Of course the bathroom door opens then and the rest of the boys file in, some carrying drinks and some not. They surround the doorway of the stall with curious drunken eyes and stare at you and your ruined party dress. There’s a far off “click” you hear as the bathroom door is presumably locked before Junmyeon comes into view. “Guys,” you try again,”we can’t do this here.” 

“There’s a few other bathrooms here,” Minseok mumbles as he takes out his phone and taps the screen,”and I paid off the owners so this bathroom’s gonna be out of commission for the rest of the night.” With the bright light from his phone, your dirty surroundings, and the lingering taste of cum on your tongue, you realize exactly how filthy you are. 

Chanyeol’s gaze is unwavering, even as he gets his cock in his hand, and teases himself just enough so he won’t cum early in front of everyone. Had he known about this the whole time? Was this his plan all night? “Fuck. Look at her,” is all he says as Sehun takes Minseok’s phone to get a better angle. 

“Careful,” Sehun warns,”we can’t get our faces in the shot.” 

Kyungsoo kisses your back as he waits for one of these idiots to make a move. 

It’s reassuring.

You’ve never done something like this before and you’re honestly a little nervous, but you still very much want this. Jongin leans down to kiss your head and squish your cheeks, quietly asking you if this is really something you want. When you nod in return, Kyungsoo grinds against your thighs as he continues to watch the others.  
Jongdae, who’s patience has worn incredibly thin, starts getting restless as people simply stare at one another waiting for this all to begin. When he sees that Kyungsoo isn’t planning on moving from his position under you, Jongdae starts to pout and huff. “Hey,” he shouts,”switch with me. It’s my turn.” 

But Kyungsoo isn’t having it. He gently grinds against your thighs as he waits for one of these idiots to make a move. 

“It was my birthday two days ago so I get to fuck her twice. Maybe even cum in her too.” 

You see that each and every boy is accounted for. Either watching you or getting off to watching you while you try to watch them. Chanyeol slides into the small stall and kneels on the ground, grabbing roughly at your breasts as he leans in to bite and lick them. Sehun continues filming as he watches each of the boys gather around you as much as they can or simply watch you, ever careful to keep their faces out of the film. Jongdae pulls out of his cock once he realizes that it’s begun and taps it on your cheek.

“Open up, slut, you’ve got a big line.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ princessjimins.tumblr.com!


End file.
